


A Wolf in the Hamptons

by acautionarytale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/pseuds/acautionarytale
Summary: Bella is a fake Bernie Madoff's daughter and Hermione is an ADA. One shot.





	A Wolf in the Hamptons

**Author's Note:**

> eh trashy wanted something. trashy makes me smile so well...

As, what she considered herself, a relatively attractive woman and, a relatively well-known, war hero, her boss had seen fit to drag her to quite a few parties of this sort. The District Attorney of New York City is a rather political position after all, but she usually had him at her side, introducing her to people and using her as an aside. This could be clarified as similar, but certainly not the same. She was, definitely, on her own this time and while she could handle it, it really wasn’t something she wanted to handle. It wasn’t what she signed up for after all.

Hermione had expected it to feel the same as it did with her boss, but this time she lacked an anchor, since her escort had bailed on her almost immediately. 

She had the distinct feeling of being unmoored. Here, she found herself, surrounded by the posh elite at the Malfoy Hampton home and alone. Unfortunately, she couldn’t fall back on her job as easily as she could during those other political parties. This was not a party for the politicos. It was for the rich and she most definitely was not rich. And to be especially fair, she’d prosecuted quite a few family members of the guests attending. So obviously, not good.

She should never have agreed to go with Dora. But the detective had been so persistent and Hermione had felt confident, especially after all those political parties, that she could handle one party with the elite in the midst of relaxing at Dora’s parent’s summer home. Then again, she expected Dora to stay at her side, not run off immediately to flirt with a much older animal right’s lobbyist. She let out a sigh over her wine as she gazed out at the crowd before playing on her phone.

Hermione knew him from all the political parties she was forced to attend and couldn’t fault her friend. Remus was a smart and interesting man and attractive… ish (men were so not her type) with the massive scars down his face from one of the animals he fought to save. Still. What did men say? Bros before hoes? Guess Tonks missed the girls before thrills bit about friendship.

She sighed and sipped her wine. She promised Dora an hour. She checked the time on her phone for the seemingly thousandth time. Only 30 minutes to go. It was only one night and she knew she needed the vacation after her last trial. 

She’d won, but it had left her disgusted and angry. Her boss had pushed her out the door for a long weekend, assuring her that he’d personally be looking over her active cases. If she stayed at home, there was no way she wouldn’t have started working, so Hamptons it was. Listening to her therapist seemed in that moment like an awful decision. 

They’d arrived in the Hamptons late, the night before and had spent the morning relaxing. Her therapist seemed like a genius while sitting on the big wraparound porch that looked out on the private beach, enjoying the sunlight at her book. She’d finally got to start the book that everyone had been talking about last year. Too suddenly for Hermione’s taste she remembered that her therapist sucked as Dora appeared and insisted she start getting ready for a party she hadn’t actually agreed to go to. Dora was persistent and annoying. So fucking annoying.

Now, here she was at some high to do party. Alone. She recognized a lot of the faces that she saw. They were high society, after all. Her job required her to know them. A lot of them recognized her as well, but they acted as if they didn’t, even if their eyes gave them away. Which fair to them, her office had prosecuted quite a few of their families over the last decade, but, also, they paid quite a bit into the campaign of her boss, so well… she knew them. Such a wonderful dynamic. Her eyes searched for her friend from the FBI, Harry Potter. He had money. It wouldn’t be unlike him to be there, but no luck. She cursed Dora again for putting her in this situation. 

Dora had always acted in a way that diminished how she’d grown up. She’d been born to the elite, but to the shock of her extended family chose to become a cop. She’d confessed at a bar, late one night, the shame she bore from her family and everything attached. Now though, they were aiming to place her at the top, to her deep embarrassment. 

If she hadn’t proven herself as a lowly patrol cop before her family realized the possibilities, she’d probably be more hated than she was. She was hated, though. Still respected mostly. She paid her dues. Most good cops respected her and knew her.

After the whole Riddle financial scandal came to light, everyone associated with him was anathema. Thankfully, she had her father’s last name and his name Tonks was well removed, but still her mother’s name and her family had become well tainted. 

The Black family had tied much into Tom Riddle. He had been so charismatic and powerful. They married their oldest daughter to one of his closest associates even though everyone knew it was loveless. When the scandal broke, she was the first to divorce and distance herself.

To most the Malfoy name was spat with disgust, but they’d managed to convince the courts they had no idea of the level of deception of the Madoff level scheme Tom Riddle had been using to steal all of their friends’ money and fuck up the market. They’d gotten off scot free while most of their friends were bankrupt. Somehow (somehow…), they still retained their wealth. While they talked people into investing, they hadn’t themselves. They were hated, by every class. Yet, again, people were here, at their house celebrating. She wondered if the rich had short memories or just didn’t care.

Hermione downed her wine and wondered about that. So many people hated them, yet, their house was full. Hell, she was here. As she reached to grab a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, she found the glass claimed by another hand. She turned to glare, but met fathomless black eyes and immediately released her claim on the glass. Without losing the eye contact, she reached for another glass. The waiter gave them a bewildered look before rushing away. He knew who she was looking at. Hermione did, as well, and it didn’t stop her from taking a small sip as she kept eye contact.

After the fall, the eldest Black suddenly appeared all over the papers, engaging in all kinds of affairs and spending all kinds of money, as she waited for the divorce to go through. She had been a Lestrange, but all anyone could see was Black. She enraptured the public. Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black, as she secured that divorce she’d asked for faster than lightning, became a bit of a sensation.

Shedding the name Lestrange almost made it worse. It was as if she wanted to remind the world of her family and father that brought about the collapse. She painted herself as someone to be hated and so despised. Look at this woman! (or girl depending on the paper) that was just evil. She had money, too long! Look at her flaunt her wealth! How could she understand the pain her family caused? Had she no idea of the suffering the men in her life caused?

Bellatrix Black smiled at her over the glass that was supposed to be hers. Hermione took another small sip of her champagne as she felt her heart start beating harder. She wasn’t sure if she should start this conversation. She avoided the dark eyes. She saw the intent from that first glance. Usually, she met a challenging eye with just as much challenge, but the eyes that met hers over champagne was not one of challenge and Hermione knew it.

She’d been part of the team that took down Bellatrix’s mentor, father, and ex-husband. There should have been resentment, hatred, anything but what she saw in those dark eyes. It didn’t feel right. She couldn’t even begin to fathom the idea of lust in the other woman’s eyes or rather shouldn’t even entertain the though. Hermione didn’t have a choice in how to respond, as the woman of her dark musings stepped further into her space and spoke.

“Are you afraid of me?” Bellatrix asked, noticing how her appearance had flustered the younger woman. Amusement, clearly, tainted her tone, as she relaxed at an appropriate distance away. Hermione’s face felt flush, but she let their eyes meet. “Or is it something else?” Bellatrix drawled. Hermione’s face blossomed into a full blush that traveled down her chest. Bellatrix’s smirk turned into a large tooth filled grin at Hermione’s reaction. “I think I’d like it if it was something else.”

It was exactly what Hermione needed to be asked. Her spine straightened after a brief quivering moment and she met those dark eyes with strength. “No. I am not afraid. I am just a tired old district attorney. Your niece promised me a vacation and then brought me to a party. I just hoped to avoid anything too fraught, because honestly, I am very tired after my last case.”

Bellatrix’s smile dimmed for a second, but then grew as she spoke. “Shall I take you somewhere where you can… rest?” Or can I help you relax seemed to hang on the end of that sentence in a very sexual way. At least to Hermione, it did. Rest was so not what Hermione was hearing. Oh god, was she seriously this gay for this woman before? She didn’t remember, but it didn’t seem to matter. She was beautiful and stunning and oh, god she was gay. 

She fought off the urge to shake off the gay and managed to coherently reply. “I am quite alright. I work best under pressure, as I am sure you remember,” Hermione said directly, looking her straight in the face, ignoring the innuendo and the gay lust.

“Ah, I do. Very well,” she said, with a smile, enjoying the defiance. “I did enjoy it.” 

Her face seemed full of joy, remembering those moments where her husband and father had been sent to the chopping block. Hermione wondered, thinking back to Bellatrix in the court room. She had been gorgeous and her presence caught her attention, but she’d been secondary. The case had been too important. She had always wondered what could have caused that kind of divide. She had thought she had imagined that Bellatrix seemed eager to see them brought down. Everyone else on her team thought she was delusional for believing it the one time she brought it up. 

“You did?” she said, in her confusion.

Bellatrix offered a cheshire cat grin. “Very much.” Her eyes traced the lips of the other woman. “I hated all of them.”

“Oh,” she murmured. Hermione’s eyes refocused on the woman in front of her as the woman shifted on her feet. 

“Dora’s talked around what I imagine is you for months. I have to believe that you are the public servant that my niece is so interested in?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave a quick laugh, before she said, gesturing, “If we forget the lobbyist she’s snogging in the corner?” Bellatrix turned to look with a frown before she turned back to Hermione.

She sighed while Hermione shrugged. “Depends on what she said, I guess. We are friends and I am staying with her this weekend,” Hermione said, her shoulders suspended in their position. She let them fall after a moment. She ran her hands though her somewhat tamed hair. She met the older woman’s eyes. “I can’t really imagine her talking about me to you.” I can’t really imagine her taking to you at all, rang in her head, but clearly it wasn’t true. Tonks never really mentioned her tabloid prone aunt much, if ever, so the idea of them talking about her struck her as weird.

The dark haired woman looked for a moment into the a dark corner before she tipped her glass to her lip, seeming to be eying a man with a camera. “She was definitely talking about you,” Bellatrix said. “That lobbyist looks like a male and while I know lobbyists re up in your business, the stories she told were clearly about a prosecutor.” Hermione nodded. Bellatrix shifted her body to block the man from a good shot. She gently ran her hand down Hermione’s cheek. It sent shiver throughout her entire body. “I always found her stories about you to be, oh, so entertaining. I think you could be oh, so entertaining.”

Hermione blinked a few times. “I am surprised she talked about me at all.” Hermione said, glancing around for someone she could use as an excuse to flee this situation.

Bellatrix snorted, touching her elbow, “Oh, please. You are interesting and I know you know it.”

Hermione looked at her elbow. “That’s up to debate.”

“I disagree,” Bellatrix said, tilting her head to the side. “Shall we disagree some place a little quieter?”

Hermione frowned. “I don’t really…”

Bellatrix pressed. “The press are watching.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Hermione said, as she pulled away. “So… you let me walk away and I find a more respectable group to talk to.” She wasn’t drunk, but she felt drunk on Bellatrix.

Bellatrix leaned in and quickly took up all of her personal space, “Why would I want to do that?”

Before Hermione could respond, with a quick glance around, Bellatrix took a tighter hold on Hermione’s elbow and navigated her to a dark alcove away from everyone’s sight. Hermione wondered if they’d been built in for similar conversations. She gave little protest to the woman pulling her arm, even though she knew she should, but those darting eyes seemed to promise safety from the press. Safety in other ways…. not at all. Definitely not safe.

Bellatrix pressed close after a moment and all thoughts of impropriety fled her. “I’ve been thinking of doing this, since I first had to watch you in all those…mmm delightfully delectable suits. My god, it went on for months.” Her lips fell to Hermione’s throat again and dragged against her neck as Hermione’s moan fell into the air. She bit down against the exposed collarbone and Hermione’s hands grabbed at her back.

“You helped drag it on for months,” Bellatrix said, as her hands traced over the young DA’s body. “I know, it was you little swot and I don’t mind too much, that brought the extra evidence.”

She smiled. “Maybe.” Hermione’s eyes darted to the dark woman’s lips for a moment, before reason hit her. Hermione shoved her off. “Maybe. it got the conviction.”

“No maybes about it,” Bellatrix said, as she fell back. She licked her lips and Hermione hated how her eyes followed every movement. Her trademark, arrogant smirk fell into place.

Hermione’s heart beat erratically in her chest and she felt herself falling and she braced herself. Her hands raised between them, clarifying the distance as she breathed through her nose and let it out through her mouth. “You are bad press for me and for my office. I’m not getting fired for you.” 

Bellatrix dropped her smirk. “What press?” She looked around theatrically. “Didn’t you see how I got rid of them for you? Look around? Where is the horde? Where is the press you are looking for?” Hermione hadn’t noticed they weren’t followed. It was rather impressive. Her eyes met Bellatrix’s again with a hint of admiration. Bellatrix leaned forward and cupped her cheek. “I’d love to show you off, but I knew it wasn’t appropriate… fun for me, but not appropriate or fun for you. I do get that. I have a soul as much as people want to dispute that,” Bellatrix said as she let her lips turn up. “I’m not trying to hurt you. I promise.” She dropped her hand from the girls cheek and took her hand. She raised it to her mouth and kissed it. “Come with me? Please?”

She thought of all the women that ended up in the papers because of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. This could be trick. It mostly likely was a trick. Trusting her was like trusting a venomous viper ready to strike while offering a hand. She remembered that story of the scorpion carrying the frog. She was the frog. “They wont be waiting for me after?”

She’d never have any credibility. If, even, following Bellatrix to her room came out. Everything she worked toward destroyed.

Somehow, it didn’t matter. She wasn’t drunk, but she wished she was. It would lessen her culpability here. She knew it mattered, but she had just stopped caring and had already given into wanting it.

“They won’t.” She pretended she believed it. She certainly wanted to believe it. 

Hermione followed the hand attached to hers and was led to a room she could see from the doorway was decorated in a gorgeous dark green and silver. She dropped Bellatrix’s hand just before she entered. The woman didn’t seem to mind. She didn’t think they were followed, but stepping into Bellatrix Black’s bedroom in her Hampton home was asking to be gossip fodder. She leaned against the door jam. It pleased her that Bellatrix let her hesitate.

Her eyes met Bellatrix’s and she wondered if the woman knew it was as simple as kissing her and she’d be done. Hermione shifted her eyes away.

“What am I doing here?” she asked, looking at the curling hair of the vixen that had snared her.

Beliatrix grinned at her. “I wanted you here.”

“Did you?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Would you be in my bedro om, otherwise?” Bellatrix asked, tilting her finger against the corner of her mouth.

Hermione leaned back. “I’m not officially in your bedroom, yet.”

Bellatrix grinned. Beyond quick, Bellatrix reached forward and grasped her dress, Hermione felt herself pulled across the threshold. She looked up and met Bellatrix’s grin much closer than before. She scowled. “Cheat.”

“I’m not a liar.” She smiled as she looked slightly up at Hermione. “Best make what I say true.”

“Ugh, you are despicable.” Hermione stepped forward into Bellatrix who moved with her until her legs were against her bed. With a single finger, Hermione tilted Bellatrix onto the bed. She fell back and Hermione took the opportunity to crawl over her. She slowly stripped the older woman bare and the older woman gave her no resistance. “So willing… I’m surprised,” she said, as she looked over the naked body in front of her.

“You sound confused?”

“Maybe I am.” Hermione looked down at her. “You’ll give me what I want?”

“I will give you what you need. ” Bellatrix asked, smirking up at the woman. “What do you want?”

Hermione smiled. “I think I’ve finally settled on making you cum until you pass out,” Hermione said, with a grin as her hands made her way to her breasts.

“Don’t you know my reputation?” Bellatrix looked up at the lawyer straddling her. “That’s what I do to you. You really think you can take me?”

Hermione smiled. “I like a challenge. Don’t you know my reputation?” she asked, as she leaned down and let her mouth play along Bellatrix’s throat.

She bit down and grinned at the moan pulled from her new lover.

“Relentless,” breathed out Bellatrix. She bit her lip before following up with, “Swot.”

“Won’t that be, oh so good for you? Wouldn’t you rather a swot between your legs than some harlot?” Hermione asked leaning back on her heels.

“And my reputation? I’m a fucking catch!”

“Reputation?” Hermione snorted, “A days old catch for sure.”

Naked as the day she was born, Bellatrix used her leg as leverage and flipped them with ease. Hermione breathed heavily under her weight. Bellatrix knew instinctively that she loved it. 

“Asshole. I think we need to start this out with who is in charge and it needs to start with me.”

“Days old and who wants it,” Bellatrix murmured as she leaned in close. Her breasts pressed into the other’s chest. Hermione breathed hard against her. “We both know. I know your type. You need someone else in control, at least, for a bit of the time. Let me. I told you I’d give you what you need.”

She quickly bound Hermione’s wrists up above her head against the bed, finding little resistance. “Your safe word is Gringotts,” Bellatrix murmured as her hands found her way to the breasts on display and gave her nipples a quick twist. “Say it,” Bellatrix demanded, leaning back.

Hermione glared at her and as she expertly rolled her nipples between her fingers. Hermione watched her mouth as she licked her lips. Bellatrix knew where she wanted her lips, but she would have to wait for that.

“My safe word is Gringotts,” Hermione spat out. Her resolve was shot and she couldn’t think of one good reason why she shouldn’t have the curly haired woman between her thighs right at that second. She didn’t want to be bound, but she understood the control. Bellatrix might have been right about her needing to surrender every now and again. She’d have control again. Eventually. She’d take her opportunity.

Bellatrix smiled. “Good girl. I’m just going to remove what’s in the way. Is that fair?” 

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Hermione said. “I want you to rip off my panties and I don’t give a fuck about the buttons. I need you to fuck me. Right now.”

“Oh, a dirty girl. I like that.”

“What do you want?” Hermione asked,

Bellatrix smiled. “No. What do you want?”

“I already told you.”

“Did you? I don’t know. I remember what you wanted had to do to me. What was it? Oh, yes to fuck me into the ground. Not on my agenda. Maybe later. I want to know what you want me to do to you.”

Her mouth found a free nipple as her hand moved to the other one. 

Hermione struggled against her bindings, moaning helplessly. Bellatrix leaned into her. She took her throat in hand and shoved her down. Her other hand moved much lower. She cupped her in her panties squeezed. Hermione gasped, but managed to throw out, “I still mean to do that if or rather when you let me free.”

Bellatrix smirked. “I’d like to see you try.” She jerked on the bindings that held Hermione, jerking Hermione as well. 

“I can’t wait to show you,” Hermione said.

“Let me fuck you into the ground first and then we can see about your options.”

Bellatrix’s hands drifted across her body. This wasn’t just fodder for gossip. This was fun. It was a new game and she was ready to play. A fun new pliant body under her fingers… she took a nipple into her mouth. Her tongue swirled over it. She took it in her teeth and her tongue twirled around it as she sucked. She never expected the young lawyer up to it, but fuck.

Her other hand moved to Hermione’s free breast. Hermione’s head fell back as she moved down.

She thrust in with two fingers. Hermione took control with her hip thrusts and Bella was quick to slide down and throw her tongue into the mix and fuck all that up. Hermione couldn’t keep up with her mouth. She sped up her tongue and her thrusts. The curl of her finger inside her sent her over the edge and Hermione groaned almost helplessly as she fell over the edge. 

Hermione never fell back, Bella seemed shocked when Hermione grabbed her and flipped her. “Your turn.”

After watching lawyers in work, Bellatrix thought she was ready for releasing the devil that was Hermione. Disastrous preparation, honestly, but only for the best. She was no where near ready when she let that woman free. Hermione had flipped their positions and within seconds had the older woman biting her lip to blood. She had Bellatrix ready to bleed for it. Her hands were everywhere and inside her and curling in the most delicious way. Fuck, she was already coming. That had never happened to her before. Her head fell back as she let loose a violent groan.

Bella came down, but realized the fingers were still inside her. She felt Hermione lean in and kiss her neck and fuck she was ready to go again. Hermione didn’t hesitate. She took. Her mouth was everywhere as her fingers worked their magic She moved from her neck to her breasts. She pumped her fingers in as her palm slammed against her clit as her teeth bit into her nipple.

As she exploded, Hermione fell to her knees and spread her legs. Bellatrix remembered what Hermione said as she let her thighs fall open and commended the swot for delivering as the woman brought her mouth to her. She was sensitive, but Hermione managed to have her worked up in no time at all with her gentle, but firm tongue. 

When Hermione left, she was spent. Definitely a swot. Fuck.

She would admit to no one, but she had passed out before Hermione left. She couldn’t say accurately that she could walk straight the next day. She’d been fucked real good.

She and Hermione knew who won and Bellatrix wanted it again.


End file.
